


Just a bad dream

by TabooExistence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Thumb-sucking, ageplay between women, babygirl Emma, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooExistence/pseuds/TabooExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby girl Emma had a nightmare. One she hasn't had in awhile but Mommy Regina is there to hold her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love ageplay fics and I plan on writing more. I have a Wattpad under the same name where I write original ones but I figured I should save my fanfictions for here. I really want to write to the best of my abilities so please leave a comment to help me know what I did right and what I did wrong. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

“Mommy?” Brown eyes look up meeting tired, watery green ones. The woman stood in her bedroom doorway, hair all mussed up and her nighttime attire askew.

“Emma? What are you doing awake, dear?” The blonde ran towards the brunette, crashing into her and started to cry.

“Ba-bad dream, mama!” Taking a moment to reel herself in after the tackle, the former Evil Queen opened her arms and wrapped them around the crying, shaking body that now covered her own.

“Shhh it’s okay baby. Everything’s okay now.” She picks up her hand and runs her fingers through soft blonde locks, her other hand wrapped around the other’s waist just tight enough to be comforting.

Ten minutes past before the crying slows to a halt. The younger woman’s thumb finding a way into her mouth and her other hand clutching the neckline of her mommy’s shirt. Normally Regina would attempt to remove the offending digit but the tears just stopped and honestly a few moments of comfort won’t hurt Emma in the long run.

“Do you want to talk about it, Sweetheart?”

“You lefted me, Mama." 

_“Aaahhh, that dream again.”_ The older woman sadly thinks to herself.

Regina deciding that she wasn’t worth her time and leaving her, is a common nightmare and insecurity of Emma’s. Though it’s something they’ve worked on for awhile now and hadn’t made an appearance in quite sometime.

“You know that’s just a bad dream, little one. It’s not real. Mommy loves you so very much and would never ever leave you.” She hates that Emma had gone through what she did to expect for everyone to abandon her but she can’t change the past. All she can do now is reassure her every self-doubt and be there to hold her when everything becomes too much.

“ I know, it just felt so real.”

“I’m sure it did.” Removing her hand despite a whine of disapproval, she lifts the covers on the other side of her bed. “Come on Angel, crawl into bed. It’s late and we both should be asleep.”

Reluctantly the body above her rolls off and slips beneath the blanket but immediately presses into her side, once more pressed against her.

“Thank you for letting me sleep with you, Mama.” softly spoken but rings out in the near silent room.

“Of course, baby. I love cuddling with you anyway.” It’s true. She’d deny it to anyone else but she loved nothing more than just being able to hold those whom she loves most.

“I’m scared. I don’t wanna have da dream again.”

“I can’t promise that you won’t have any bad dreams but I can promise that I’ll still be right here when you wake up. You never have to be alone again, Emma. I love you.”

“I love you too, mommy.” The blonde allows her eyes to shut and soon her breathing evens out. A kiss is pressed against her forehead before the other woman too falls asleep.


End file.
